1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device designed to protect a bottle fixed to the frame or to any other part of a bicycle or similar vehicle
The term bicycle or similar kind of vehicle is used to represent any pedal or motor-driven two-wheel vehicle such as a moped or a motorcycle. The term could equally apply to other types of pedal-driven vehicles having more than two wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
In past years it has become commonplace to equip bicycle frames with a holder or cage (hereafter referred to as the "cage") on or in which it is possible to fix a bottle allowing the cyclist to drink while riding. The cage or holder is usually fixed to the frame by two screws and has at least one component acting as a clamp to avoid the bottle coming loose when riding over bumpy terrain.
The major shortcoming of these systems is that the cap of the bottle which the cyclist, puts to his or her mouth to drink, is in no way protected from the dirt of the road. Thus, during a ride, the bottle and in particular its cap will be covered with dirt and dust requiring the cyclist to stop and clean the cap or try to clean it while riding, which may be dangerous. But of course even after wiping off the dirt from the bottle's cap macroscopically, chemical and organic contaminants are still present, which may represent a real health hazard.